Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to forms for constructing subsurface structural elements that redirect soil forces.
Description of the Related Art
Foundations typically form the lowest part of an architectural structure and are generally either shallow or deep. Foundations are also sometimes called basework, for example, in the context of large structures. Foundations may be constructed using forms (or formwork). Forms are molds into which concrete (or another material) may be poured to shape the concrete to a desired shape.